Growing up
by Tehfairytailwriter13
Summary: what if during the Tenrou arc Wendy had stayed awake during the time on the island and had aged by 7 years, how will the others react to finding a 19 year old woman identical to Edolas Wendy instead of the small, lovable blue haired dragon-slayer! In this fanfic read about Wendy's adventures as a late teen and find out what happens along her journey and the dangers she will face.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N: hey guys this is my first fanfic and I had to delete the first try on this because it turned out all weird, hopefully this one won't lol)**

**Chapter 1: Fairy tail**

**After the fairy tail members won the fight against grimoire heart they all fell into a deep sleep caused by Mavis, every single one, except everyone's favourite petite blue haired dragon slayer because it turns out that Wendy had fallen into the water just before Mavis had activated her entrancement.**

**Wendy had later managed to scale the rocky island cliffs to find her guild mates scattered on the ground in a deep slumber.**

**(A/N: okay enough with the boring 3rd person intro, so sorry if it's bad so far ;( it's my first fanfic lol I promise it'll get better, and now onto the real story in Wendy's P.O.V)**

**Wendy's P.O.V (2 days later):**

**"I wonder why it had to be me that didn't fall asleep, I mean among all of my friends it just had to be me, the small weak dragon slayer" I ruefully smiled,**

**"I cried for about 4 hours after I found their unconscious bodies lying on the ground, you know that right" I said.**

**"Yes But you only cried because you love them dearly and that is all you need to be a true fairy tail wizard, your compassion for others is your strong point, you should keep that in mind Wendy "replied the blonde.**

**"You know I haven't known you long and I know that you have secrets that I am not aware of but I know that you are powerful, completely unlike me and as I said earlier I am the only weak dragon-slayer"I whispered.**

**Mavis turned to the bluenette and yelled "Wendy you are not weak, you are a dragon-slayer and you only think you are weak because you have no confidence in your abilities, therefore your power has been held back by about four times the amount of power you really have"!**

**"Do you really think so Mavis?"I questioned.**

**"No I don't Wendy, I know so, while your friends are under fairy sphere spell they shall not age or stir within the next 7 years to completely heal their wounds, so Wendy during that time will you let me train you?"Mavis implored.**

**I stared wide eyed at the small body of the blonde haired woman in front of me and managed to stammer **

**"Y-yes".**

**(A\N: how do you like it so far please read on to the next chapter because in my personal opinion it really starts to kick off from there)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:God slayer magic**

**(A\N: hey ma peeps I just couldn't keep from uploading the next chapter :D I have fixed up the story from all that weird stuff that happened…..Hopefully)**

It's been a week since Mavis started training me and so far there has been no significant boost in power, yes there have been times during the week when my power has increased slightly but never enough to call myself powerful.

Mavis has been teaching me different forms of magic for example Cana's card magic, Mira's Take over magic and Laxus's lightning dragon-slayer magic.

I was snapped out of trance by Mavis's yelling "heads up Wendy", just as she said that I was hit by a powerful blast of magic coming straight from Mavis's hands, I pulled some cards out of my back pocket and said quite softly "water magic" and sent the water funnelling toward her, then I sent some lightning dragon-slayer magic into the water funnel to electrocute Mavis but as I thought she repelled it using her magic.

When Mavis repelled the attack it caused the water to evaporate and turn to steam therefore sheltering me from Mavis's vision, I used my takeover magic to grow wings and fly above the steam, I used my normal dragon-slayer magic to push the steam higher up into the sky to conceal me even more and gathered all the power I could then released a strange black wind directed at Mavis.

I heard a gasp and then Mavis's voice questioning "so...she can learn it, I knew she was powerful but...not that powerful, Wendy come down here".

I slowly flew down and as soon as I reached the ground I released the takeover magic, Mavis said "Wendy you're able to learn god-slayer magic, an ancient magic like dragon-slayer magic but instead taught by gods and is also more powerful than dragon-slayer magic".

(A\N: Did you like it, if not then….. I CRI EVERYTIM lol (\(O-O)/) raise da roof well anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the awakening

(A\N: Who do you think wendy should end up with, I've been having trouble trying to think about it D: and I've been thinking about the following:

· Laxus

· Natsu

· Bixlow

· Romeo(but I'll find some way to age him up a bit if that's the case.

Oh yeh I think I messed up…. Was Laxus at the Tenrou sleep?)

(7 year time skip Natsu's P.O.V)

It's completely dark and it feels like I'm pinned to the ground, I yell "Hey which idiot decided to turn out the lights?!"

I hear a deep reply saying "Open your eyes moron", I open my eyes to only see a blinding white light and hear a high pitched giggle beside me, then the giggling to burst into full on laughter.

I reached out to the sound and grabbed something soft and bouncy, I squeezed it and then realised what it was, I heard Lucy scream "NATSU YOU PERVERT, LUCY KICK"

I fell over feeling like an earthquake had just hit my head full on.

After about 5 more minutes of Lucy kicks my eyesight returned and I could see that we were all still on tenrou island.

I noticed that all of us were here apart from Master Makarov and Wendy, I asked the rest of the group "anyone know where the master and Wendy are?"

I was answered by silence and wistful faces from all around me,

Then I heard footsteps coming from the undergrowth and I also heard the master say "well I'm not sure how Natsu will take this but you'd better hide and only come out when I call for you".

I listened further and managed to pick up a reply from a voice that sounded so familiar yet so different say "why are you so concerned about how Natsu will take it?"

Makarov replied "well...you know how he is...he always thought of you as his younger sister but now that you're older than him it's going to be interesting to see his reaction to this...change".

The short white haired man walked into the clearing and said "Natsu my boy-"

"What is it that you're hiding gramps?!"I yelled.

Well Natsu...We've all been asleep on Tenrou for seven years and haven't aged in the slightest...that is...all apart from one exception...Wendy come out my dear", a tall curvaceous bluenette nervously walked into the clearing and said "um...hi everyone, nice to see you again, it's me Wendy".

Even Gajeel sweat dropped at the sight of the woman, Lucy and Levy cried, Carla fainted, happy fanned Carla, Laxus and bixlow stared in awe, Freed tried to get Laxus's attention back to him, Evergreen cried in a corner saying something like "I am no longer the most pretty fairy in the guild-sob hic-"while Elfman consoled her, Lisanna immediately walked up to Wendy and started pulling her cheeks to check that was really her and Mira's eyes had that scary gleam for when she went into demon matchmaker mode.

(A\N: hey ma peeps hoped you enjoyed, and thanks to the guy in the comments, I'll take that thing about the magic into consideration so yeh I hope you enjoyed.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A\N: hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update because I was at my friends house so...yeh sorry but I'm updating now and I hope you enjoy)

(3 days later, I don't actually know when blue Pegasus found them soo...

Anyway...this chapter is back to Wendy's P.O.V)

After three days of boys like bixlow, Laxus and Gray staring with drooling faces at me and Natsu avoiding me the entire time, Christina and the usual blue Pegasus team showed up out of nowhere on the third day of the awakening of the others.

As soon as Christina landed, ichiya jumped out of the giant flying Pegasus ship and took a big whiff of the air and said "Mmm...That parfume" then started flirting with Erza immediately after.

The three usual playboys began hitting on Lucy,Mira and lisanna then looked around the group and spotted me hanging around the back, they made their way past the ladies at the front to the back of the group towards me and the small blonde eve tearm flicks his hair then says " hello there...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I felt an evil presence standing behind eve and then I felt the air crackle with electricity.

Laxus stepped out from behind Eve and growled a dragons growl then said to the three men "Back away from the lady" eve turned around to face Laxus then spat "What gives you the right to tell us what we can and can't do", Laxus roared "Because she's mine!"…..

(A\N: yeh really short chapter just to tell you that I'm snowed under with work so I haven't been able to write let alone post, plus it's ma BIRFDAY on Saturday ma peeps and also to tell you that I'll probably be posting short chapters like this more often if I can't get much written.

And yeh I'll try to be updating at least every fortnight from now on)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: hey guys sorry for not posting for 3 MONTHS! I've had a pile of stuff going on and haven't had time to write sooooooo…..anyway I'm posting now and hope you enjoy!)

The air around laxus crackled with electricity and everyone stopped to stare at the blonde's outburst wondering what the hell laxus just said, until it dawned on them that laxus had just proclaimed his love for wendy!

**WENDY's P.O.V**

H-Had I heard him right?! D-Did he just say that I was his?!

"Laxus did you just…!" Laxus interrupted "Yes now shuddup", he dragged me into the forest and we stopped about 2 miles in, where he sat me down on a log, put his finger to my lips and put his other hand in his pocket.

Then…he blushed…he actually blushed and said " wendy when we get back…" he paused "meet me at the park on the north east side of the city".

He then got up and left, leaving me to think about what the hell just happened.

(A/N: hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to R+R because more you do that then the more likely I am to post! :D Oh yeh and check out my Christmas oneshot… shout out to flyingdoll4 and Becca!)


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Alright guys I'm sorry for not posting sooooo… can you please put down the pitchforks and torches…?! *gets prodded by spear* awwww jeez fine I'll post the next chapter soon! Okay on to announcements 1. This chapter is all about flashbacks?! Y 0-o? Who knows? 2. I'm thinking of posting 2 new stories sometime soon! The first is a fairytail-attack on titan crossover with fairytail characters replacing attack on titan characters and dragons replacing titans!**

**The second is a Gralu fanfic with Lucy as a mystery blogger that's really popular in school but is bullied by a few of her biggest fans, Gray fullbuster is the most popular guy in school and the captain of the football (it's soccer to any Americans or people that use soccer but for me it's football where I live) team.**

**P.S I don't own fairytail because if I did I wouldn't know what to write.**

**Oh yeh maybe listen to fairytail's past story song while reading this.**

**Laxus past P.O.V:**

_It was as if time itself had stopped…The sight before me had me frozen to the spot and the screams that accompanied it hurt me more than I thought possible… It pained me more than a knife to the heart… My mother standing before me arms wide, with tears rolling down her face she said through gritted teeth "run….you have to live….For the sake of those you hold dear…" but I didn't hear her… all I saw was the meter long black blade protruding from her chest, "LAXUS…RUN!" she yelled._

_I turned and ran, I ran like never before, I couldn't turn around no matter how much I wanted to…_

**3 weeks later**

_I looked up to see the smiling face of my grandfather and thought "Everyone has a past, everyone has a sad truth…. but they smile so they don't cry."_

_My fear is pain, My pain is my past…So I look forward because if I look back I'm not sure I'll ever look forward again…._

**A\N Sorry this is so short but it's leading up to something big in a few chapters and I'll post next chapter when I get up to 10 reviews and favs… and when I've gotten it written out…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey said I'd post when I got so many favs and etc. but I realised I wasn't going to get them so…Yeah here I am posting… Talk to me on Kik (fairy_tail_laxus) and down below the story every chapter I will recommend an anime and give a synopsis so hope you enjoy…**

_Wendy P.O.V_

There were some crashes from inside the guild hall…A boy's voice was heard from inside saying something about him not being a coward, then an older man's voice yelling "ROMEO"! Just at that moment Natsu kicked down the door and unleashed his "fire dragon iron fist attack", closely followed by gray's ice make magic and erza's heavens wheel armour attack.

The victims of these attacks went flying in all directions… including one that hit the wall while screaming "SQUUUEEEE"!

There was a piercing silence "….." only broken by a snigger from Lucy's direction and then a full laugh from Mira, suddenly everyone was laughing including myself because the look on everyone's faces from inside the guild hall…IT WAS HILARIOUS, mouths open agape with a dumbfounded look.

Slowly the faces of the shocked turned into grins, which turned into smiles which then turned into wide side splitting grins…

I thought to myself "they really have grown a lot", the boy whose voice I heard earlier yelled "NATSU!" Then burst into tears….

It turns out that the boy's name was Romeo, he ran up to Natsu and hugged him as tightly as he could and after a bombardment of questions Fairy tail partied all night long….

_3 Days later_

I had just arrived at the park on the north east side of the city when Laxus steps out from behind the tree and says…"what's up blue girl".

**A/N hope you guys enjoyed and today's anime to watch is… ANGEL BEATS!**

**Synopsis**

**Otonashi awakens only to learn he is dead. A rifle-toting girl named Yuri explains that they are in the afterlife, and Otonashi realizes the only thing he can remember about himself is his name. Yuri tells him that she leads the Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront) and wages war against a girl named Tenshi. Unable to believe Yuri's claims that Tenshi is evil, Otonashi attempts to speak with her, but the encounter doesn't go as he intended.**

**Otonashi decides to join the SSS and battle Tenshi, but he finds himself oddly drawn to her. While trying to regain his memories and understand Tenshi, he gradually unravels the mysteries of the afterlife.**

**Opinion: brilliant anime that will make you binge watch from start to finish and the 1****st**** episode you'll think ehhh…its good enough but by 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** you'll be pulling an all nighter. So remember Kik me for info on updates or just to chat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys, :D bet you thought I'd take ages to post again…well sorry if that's what you think ;~; but I'm GETTING BETTER AT DIS!_**

**_SOOOO…HERE WE A GOO! I don't own fairy tail it all belongs to hiro mashima._**

_Wendy P.O.V_

I fell backwards from the shock of the blonde suddenly appearing out from behind the tree only to find myself falling into his strong arms instead of the cold, hard ground…I blushed, he had muscles rippling all over his steel arms.

He looked down at me and said "Yo" and I replied "don't jump out at me like that Laxus", I mumbled," You scared me"…He smirked and said "what was that…Did you just say I scared you?" I was startled "you heard that?!" he replied "of course I did, I have dragon slayers hearing remember!" He burst into a fit of laughter.

I pouted, I Had forgot it wasn't just me, Natsu and gajeel with super sensitive hearing and clearly Laxus wouldn't let me forget this conversation, ever.

He said "now for the real reason I brought you out here…" oh yeah I don't know the reason he asked me out here, Laxus gestured for me to follow him and said "I'm gonna show something you'll never forget" he smiled a large Natsu smile, he gripped my hand and started to run, dragging me after him.

_Laxus P.O.V_

She is gonna love this, I just hope it's still there where I left it!

I headed off in the direction of my favourite spot in all of magnolia.

_10 mins later_

We just arrived at the cliff overlooking the entire city, when I noticed someone sitting cross legged, staring angrily at Wendy at the peak.

The figure jumped down from the peak and yells "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH WENDY" then unleashes their "Fire dragon's wing" attack and aims at Wendy… I stepped in front of the attack and blocked it with my lightning dragon slayer magic.

I stared in disbelief, Wendy was on the ground with a huge sword protruding from her Stomach…It was that sword, IT WAS THAT SWORD THE ONE THAT HAD KILLED MY MOTHER!

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU YOU BASTARD!"…

**Sorry it was so short but ah well what can you do…Fight scene next and todays recommended anime is Kuroko no basket season 1+2**

**Personally I think that Kuroko no basket differs from shonen jumps usual manga but I think that it is still an unbelievable anime but that it's also on par with one piece, Fairy tail etc…**

**So here's the bio:**

**Teikou Middle School basketball club: an incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, was a generation of five prodigies known as the "Generation of Miracles." However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles about one more player recognized by the five prodigies... a phantom sixth man.**

**When Kagami Taiga joins Seirin High School's basketball team, he meets Kuroko Tetsuya, a horrendously bad player. Kagami is shocked to find out that Kuroko is the rumored sixth man of the Generation of Miracles. Not only is Kuroko terrible at everything from dribbling to shooting, he lacks so much presence on the court that at times people even forget he's playing. But during games Kuroko uses that lack of presence to his advantage, specializing in passing the ball to stronger players. In order to become the best player in Japan, Kagami agrees to team up with Kuroko to defeat the other members of the Generation of Miracles.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah Yeah I know you guys hate me for not posting and I hate myself for not posting but I've had exams all year round therefore not having a lot of time to write, when I wasn't doing exams though I was dealing with other, more personal matters and that…Was tough but I'm still not over those matters and it can be quite hard to write when you are under certain pressures so I apologise. This will be my last long AN.**

**Laxus' P.O.V**

I ran towards that Flame headed bastard, rage consuming me with every step, I couldn't stop to think rationally about what had just happened so I just did the one thing I didn't have to think about.

Natsu flew through the air in shock not comprehending what had just happened to him, he coughed blood, his eyes went white; at this moment he looked like more of a ragdoll than a human…

My fist hurt from the amount of force I put into that punch, throbbing, pulsating, burning… wait, Burning? I looked down to see Natsu holding my hand in a claw, not a hand…A Claw!

He had large horns protruding from his head and a blank gaze that seemed as though he was staring right through me…

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU?!" I yelled in disbelief.

No reply… For some reason I was now calm and could think rationally.

I only had to take one more look at Natsu to realise that it wasn't Natsu at all… More like he was being possessed… But that's not…That shouldn't…no…It is…But there is only one mage powerful enough to cast a mind control spell and he should be dead!

I Jumped away from Natsu, there is no way that he would have any interest in Natsu, would he?

Then it hit me, it is **him**! The man that took everything from me, the man that took my mother from me, the man that led my father astray, the man that killed my dreams…

"HEY FLAME BRAIN IF YOU'RE IN THERE COME OUT AND PLAY" I shouted

Again no reply was given, just the same blank stare…

Natsu lunged, I went to intercept, he changed direction and headed towards Wendy.

"DON'T YOU DARE" I screamed.

I hit him with a Lightning Dragon's Breath, no response, Natsu took 0% damage from that attack. Rather he was defended from the attack by a dark shield, one that I know only too well…

My theory was proved correct, it was indeed **him**…

"ZEREF, I KNOW IT'S YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID TO HER" I taunted, half crying.

A smoky figure emerged behind Natsu, who had stopped as soon as it did, it was zeref…

"Heh, you think that you can beat me? Fool! You are no more than an insect in this Jungle!"

I snarled, my dragon senses growing sharper and my thirst for blood going deeper,

"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER" I bellowed in a husky voice.

By now I was nearly finishing up my transformation….

**If you guys would like to see some of my video content check out my YouTube **

**Account at - channel/UCabjWZ-VKIMjnSNV_BKMdSw**


End file.
